United They Stand
by TwoVirgosGals
Summary: When 3 yr old Molly Sherwood requires a life saving transplant her mother can't provide, it falls to some very much like her and yet so very different to save a baby's life and discover one of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Frank and Denise Sherwood walked into the office of Dr. Maxwell MD Hematologist/Oncologist (Pediatrics). Frank was carrying their 3 year old Molly . Denise signed in and looked around and sat down. Molly sat on her father's lap because Denise was 6 monthe pregnant. After waiting 20 minutes later they were called into the doctor'e office . He explained Molly's illness Aplastic Anemia, and the treatment for it. Frank kissed Molly's head "Will this cure my baby?"

"There's no way to guarentee that it will," he replied. "But doing nothing is not an option. We have to replace the blood cells she's losing and force her system not to reject them at the same time. That's the first step, see if she even responds to this. She's already significantly run down by the illness itself, suppressing her system is a risk but at the same time, it's really all we can do given the sudden onset and severity of her case. We'll do this trial, if it fails we'll go immeditaely to bone marrow transplant." Frank held Molly closer, she was dozing in his arms, his vital playful baby went from a nonstop running to this quiet, lethargic little scrap in three weeks time.

Denise reached out to touch her child. "How long do we have to wait to see if the medicine works?"

"About 2-3 weeks,if it doesn't work we'll need to find a bone marrow match." Frank adjusted Molly's position "can't we be tested ?" "Yes you will and any other family members that want to be." All arrangements were madeto start treatment the next day. Molly would be admitted for 48 hours to monitored during treatment.

She looked up at Frank, "Daddy, you stay with me?" Molly was frightened. Her Mommy was crying and her Daddy too. Daddy loved her, she knew that as best she could as a little girl, but may times Daddy left all day long and didn't come home until it was dark outside. She wanted him with her, Daddy would make everything all right. Frank nodded, "I promise baby girl, I'll be there the whole time." He looked at Denise, "I dare him to tell me no."

The next morning the Sherwoods showed up at Mercer to admit Molly. The nurses on the floor also supplied two recliner chairs for them to stay with with her. Later that afternoon treatment was started via I.V.'s which Molly didn't like. At night they slept in the chairs and once or twice Molly slept in Frank's arms .

Frank rocked his little girl...she started shaking about 40 hours into the treatment..."Denise...Dee, get a doctor." He put his hand on his little girl's head, "She's soaked through!"

Denise sighed, "I know honey. She's supposed to be; it's her medicine. Her body reacts to it, we're killing her immune system, it's fighting back. Just hold her."

Eight hours later her fever abated somewhat and she lay sleeping in her bed. Frank stood watching her biting his nail, as Denise stood next to him holding her belly. "I'm scared frank I have a feeling this isn't going to work. I spoke to my sisters and they said they would be tested." She leaned against him emotionally and physically tired.

He held her tight, "If it doesn't work, we'll find something else that will. Is it me or did she shrink?"

Denise laughed, "She didn't, hospital beds tend to dwarf children. I remember just after Jermey was born you crash up that old buick. You were in the hospital for that pins in your shoulders. You looked so smalll to me."

"She's our baby and she's petite any way. " Frank held Denise close and rubbed her belly . This was his family and he needed to do something to make it whole again, but he was at a stalemate waitng for answers from the doctors.

Molly woke up the next morning tired and rubbed her little eyes. "Daddy, can I go home today? I miss Wiggles." Wiggles was Molly's stuffed kitten that she never left home without. She was told she couldn't have her in the hospital. "I know princess. I know. We'll see when the doctor comes. You want to sit on Daddy and eat some oatmeal?"

The doctor came in and saw Frank feeding Molly oatmeal and Denise resting in the recliner. "Molly can go home today and I want to see her in my office in 3 days. Keep her in the house and away from any sick individuals because her immune system is compromised."

Frank nodded, "Hear that, princess? You can go home. And guess what?' Molly looked up. "Daddy is going to stay home with you, the entire week. Would you like that?"

Molly nodded and Denise got up and started to pack her bag. Later that afternoon when everybody was home the three Sherwood's took a long nap due to the exhausting ordeal they had just gone through. On Friday they went to the doctor aand Molly had blood tests and its showed Molly's counts were still low and another round of treatment would be started in 2 weeks.

"What about our match blood tests , do we match?" asked Frank.

"You do not match at all," he replied. "You have common DNA but not common in regards to cellular make up. Mrs. Sherwood did match but as she's pregnant she is not able to donate until after the baby is born. Still we aren't there yet."

They went home trying to be upbeat for their child but it was hard. Two weeks later they went through the whole ordeal of in hospital treatments. The dosage was a little stronger and Molly got even weaker. Frank and Denise were even more concerned then ever. After 36 hours Molly went home and was told to be back at the doctor's offive in 3 days.

She had to go back to the hospital that night. She woke up crying and complaining of back and leg pain. Frank held and rocked her close to him using his shirt to absorb the blood running from her nose and her mouth. He held her whie Dneise sped to the ER where Molly was pulled from her fathe'rs arms and rushed into an isolation room. Frank sat down, covered his face and sobbed openly, not caring that many soldiers were gathering in the waiting room after a jump accident.

Denise and Frank held each other in the waiting room as they waited for Dr. Maxwell. He walked toward them 30 minutes later . As they stood he waved them down, "We have a problem .Molly is in crisis and we need to find a donor ASAP. I got the results from your siblings' blood tests Denise and they don't match." Denise sniffed holding tight to Frank's hand, "What do we do now?"

"In my opinion go to the media and make a plea for people to be tested. It may be the only chance Molly has."

Denise got a hold of Claudia Joy and by the evening news it was on the air. She also had a friend who put it on the nationwide news.

That yielded no results, so the reporters took another tactic, an in room interiew with the couple and their sick child. The reporter wore a mask and gloves, as did the little one's parents as the described the sudden roller coaster their life was on and how they still mourned their son killed in the war on terror."

At the end of the broadcast Frank and Denise were in the hall pleading for anyone to be tested because this was their child's only hope. The camera did a close up of Frank then Denise.

In La Jolla California on a T.V. screen was a picture of Denise Sherwood and a woman's voice said "Oh my God, Sarah Harm come in here please hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please check out our other story Devil in the Family on the Army Wives page and let us know what you think of both pieces. Enjoy, we'll be updating more regularly in the future.

Harm Rabb and Sarah "Mac" Mackenize hurried in from the back deck, "What's the matter Mom?" Harm asked concerned.

They'd come out becuase his mother had recently been ill but she was recovering nicely. "I'm fine but...watch this." She rewound the footage to the beginning. At first the camera was fixed on the sick little girl in her father's arms, but at the end it panned out and zeroed in on Mac's face.

Mac looked at Harm and then at Trish "Where is this from?"

"South Carolina. Mac do you have a sister?"

"No I have no family left just me."

"She looks just like you Mac could be a twin" replied Harm.

"They say everyone has one but wasn't mine Diane, I doubt eeryone has a triple." She laughed it off but something about the woman's face haunted her and she quickly came back. "What's her name? The woman."

"Denise," Trish replied. "Denise Sherwood, I'm going to have Frank send them a check, it can't be cheap having to go public like that. It's the least we can do, that little girl is so cute."

Later that evening Mac got on the computer and did a check on Frank and Denise Sherwood. It told her Frank was a Lt. Colonel in the Army and had 2 childern . Jeremy T Sherwood was KIA three years ago in Afghanistan. They had a 3 year old daughter Molly Victoria. Mac stared at Denise's face and could have sworn she was looking in the mirror. Harm walked into the den and saw what she was looking at on the computer screen. "Harm I'm going to South Carolina before returning home . I need to know who Denise Sherwood is and get tested."

Harm sat on the arm of the couch. "Mac are you sure it could just be a coincidence."

"There are no such things as coincidences Harm . You can come with me or go home I should be there in a few days."

"No, I'll stay with you," he replid gently. "You do look a lot like her and they said she matched...that's major surgery, I'm not going to let you have major surgery and me not be right there with you. Come on Mac."

She nodded, she was suprised, she really really was surprised he wanted to come. As they sat in bed that night e she talked mostly to herself, "I always felt like a piece was missing. When I saw the pictures of Diane nothing really snappd in place, but tonight...seeing her on the TV, hearing her speak...it did."

Harm turned and looked at her, "You actually think you two are related?" Mac huffed and turned on her side away from he could be so dense and unfeeling.

"It doesn't make sense," Harm sighed. "It does not, how were you separated? Why didn't you ever find out about her from your uncle?" Mac shook her head, "I don't know Harm, go to sleep." He'd hurt her again.

Three days later Dr. Maxwell called to notify Denise and Frank that someone had come to their hospital specifically to be tested for the transplant. Denise smiled, "That's great news."

"You should come meet her."

Frank and Denise were shown into the doctor's office. As they entered a Navy captain and Marine Full Colonel stand. "Frank ,Denise may I introduce Captain Harmon Rabb and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Colonel Mackenzie came to be tested and she matched, a full identical match to you. Could you two be related?"

Denise looked at Mac resting her hands on her 7 month pregnant belly "I don't think so?"Frank stepped up to the pair "Thank you Colonel,doctor what's the next step?"

"Well need a more in depth blood panel on Colonel Mackenzie, then she'll be tested for her own health, then Molly will begin a heavy course of chemotherapy to kill her bone marrow, that will then be replaced by the donation. After that we wait."

Frank hated the word wait, "That seems to be your favorite word."

"With the Colonel's permission we will start her testing today and if she clears ,we'll start Molly on the chemotherapy shortly thereafter. Let's say everything is a go ,Molly will have the transplant by Saturday."

Harm stood shifting his cover in his hands. "When will Mac have the harvest procedure done?" "Her procedure is done first then it's Molly's turn."

Harm looked at Mac. "How is this done?"

"We insert a needle into her pelvic girdle, extract the marrow from there, then inplant it in Molly. Molly's body does the rest and begins replicating the healthy bone marrow. the Colonel will be in OR maybe an hour at most."

Mac stood her hands folded "Will I be awake?" "

"No you will be in what we call twilight sleep. Its when you are asleep but not intubated. You will have a large bruise on the insertion site and it will be painful."

Harm slid his arm around her, "She's had a lot of problems...reproductively...and has scarring throughout her abdomen and pelvis...will that make it worse for her? I don't know if this is a good idea."

Frank reacted to that, "I beg your pardon, but your wife is the one who'll have to undergo the procedure. You don't want to watch her hurt, I don't want to watch my little girl die like I watch my boy die!"'

Mac patted Harm's hand "I'll be okay, the pain I can endure if it helps their child." Mac motioned to Denise, "I would like to speak to the doctor in private with Mrs. Sherwood please."

Harm and Frank reluctantly stepped outside. "Doctor I would like you to run DNA tests on Denise and myself."

Denise looked at her, "How could we be related? I have 3 other sisters ."

Mac looked up at her, "I don't konw. I really don't know but...since I saw you on television I...maybe it's because of your little one, how adorable she is and how precious she looks being cuddled by your husband or maybe it's something else, I never felt completed before...I blamed it on not being married and not being able to bear a child but...now...If you don't want to I understand, but my family life was...not easy and maybe...I don't know." She seemed so unsure, she never seemed unsure until now.

Denise told the doctor to go ahead and run the tests. As the two women walked out of the office Mac saw the two military men standing across from each other not talking just waiting.

The were so different. Harm, tall, slender, softer featured, and frank shorter, harder, and more angular. They both reached for their woman at the same time. Denise melted into her husbad's arms giving a tiny sigh of contentment to be there, like his embrace soothed all that was wrong in the world. Why didn't it feel like that for Mac?

Mac, would you like to see our little girl? You can see her through the window,she's in isolation."

Harm stepped forward, "I'd like to go to the hotel and get settled before Mac starts the testing procedure."

Mac looked at Harm and frowned. "Denise, Frank why don't we get together for a quick meal later today? Here's my card call me."

Denise took the card and smiled. "Thank you Sarah for coming and helping our child."

"You're welcome ." Mac watched as Frank held Denise close as they walked to the elevator to go upstairs. Mac turned and looked at Harm and sighed, "What the Hell?"

"You want to see her?" he asked. "I don't want you going and upsetting yourself Mac, looking at things we know will never be."

She nodded, "That little girls exists, if I'm going to face surgery I'd like a look at her up close. After dinner," she compromised.

As they registered at the hotel Harm gave the name Rabb. They walked down the hall and into the room. Harm dropped the bags on the racks and put his cover on the bureau ."Mac what has gotten into you about this you think she is your sister?"

Mac sat on the bed "I'm having DNA tests run on our blood. If she is I have family."

"I thought I was family to you."

"You are , did you see how Frank is with Denise. I want that she knows he loves her. Do you?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "You know that, I say it often enough. I have a feeling this Denise woman is a little spoiled. Daddy's house to hubby's house...you are made of sterner stuff than she is. You'd bend me like a pretzel if I tried to coddle you like that."

"Oh I don't know Harm , once in a while it would be nice to be held and cuddled. My life could use some loving tenderness in it. I'm going to take a shower." Harm sat on the bed and put his face in his hands.

Mac took her time in the shower. When she came out she had a text message on her phone from Bud reading simply, "Ma'am, you won't believe these background checks. Call me!"

Mac looked at Harm sleeping on the bed and walked into the bathroom and sat in the counter. She called Bud. "Hey Bud its Mac what's so surprising?"

"Well ma'am Denise Branch Sherwood was born Augaust 14, 1968, at Marine Corp Air Station Yuma, Arizona. ,and so were you. Denise Elizabeth Branch had a stillborn female twin. Your mother and hers were probably on the same ward. She has threeother sisters and a brother. Denise is the youngest. Is there anything else Colonel?"

"No...no Bud thanks. I'll be getting back to you." Mac closed her cell phone and rested her chin on her hands her mind was spinning what if they were sisters how was Deanne her mother.

Mac sat and contemplated. Dense had a stillborn twin...she didnt' remember seeing an hospital pictures of herself or of her with her mother. She never thought anything of that before but now maybe it did have a meaning. Maybe it all had a meaning. She was darker skinned than either parent, she never felt she fit in, she was such an intellectual when neither parent showed much ability or interest towards books...She sighed and called Bud back asking him to fax the papers to the hotel. Bud agreed then, "Another thing ma'am, on a hunch of Harriet's I ran you mother's name, she wasn't a patient at the hospital that day. She was a nurse, labor and delivery."

Mac ended the call and shook her head Deanne stole that baby reported it as stillborn and took her turned and looked into the mirror -she and Denise were more than sisters they were identical twins. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. All this time she had a family a real family and they had been stolen from them. She leaned her head against her knees in shock.

She didn't know exactly when she started to cry but she must have started to in earnest because within what seemed only a few seconds Harm was poudning on the closed bathroom door. She couldn't make her legs move, she couldn't make her arms move, she couldn't make her chest move to breath, she was paralyzed from shock and could do nothing be lean against the door blocking her from the one source of comfort she'd always had.

"Mac damn it!"He pushed on the door and saw her sitting on the floor, her phone by her leg. He squatted down next to her "Mac tell me what'as wrong?Who were you talking to?He picked up her phone."

When she didn't answer he flipped it open and checked the call log "Bud". He looked at Mac" What did he tell you?" Mac looked at him "He...he told me she's my twin sister."

Harm sat on his butt hard "What?"

She sniffled and tried to catch her breath. He told me that Denise Branch, she's Denise Sherwood now, she has a husband that loves her, was born in Arizona in the same hospital as I was on the same day at the same time. There was another baby born to Mrs. Branch that day, a stillborn daughter, a stillborn twin." Harm nodded, "Doens't mean it's you Mac." She nodded, "Deanne Mackenzie was not a patient that day with Mrs. Branch. She was...a labor and delivery nurse."

"I had Dr. Maxwell run DNA tests and I bet they will prove what Bud found. I have a sister . A sister that is very happy and had a happy life while mine was hell."

Harm lifted her chin "Mac look at the woman you are , the woman you have become," he said smiling.

"Yeah Harm such a woman that wants what she has. I have to talk to her and get those results from the doctor."

"Okay, wipe your eyes, I'll go with you okay?" She shrugged and shut the door. Harm reached into his jacket and found Frank Sherwood's card and mobile number. He dialed the fellow officer who was rocking his baby girl. When his phone rang he looked at Denise, "It's DC I have to take it." He passed Molly off, "Sherwood."

"Colonel Sherwood, Captain Rabb. We need to talk alone and we need to do it now."


	3. Chapter 3

Harm had Frank meet him in the lobby and they walked outside. Harm explained everything Mac said to him to Frank. Frank sat down in shock. Harm stood looking down at him. "Frank how will Denise take this news? Will she reject Mac? Mac is in a fragile place right now, I can't have her hurt anymore. She's doubting everything in her life. "

"Denise doens't have a cruel bone in her body, she won't reject her, esepecially not when mac is being so generous in helping our never had a close relationship with her sisters or her brothers, she's always felt like she was out of place too. Almost ended our marrige, this impulsive spirit she found after our boy grew up."

Harm shifted his position "Mac came from a alcoholic and abusive battle through her youth to her adulthood and into the marines made her the woman she is 's a kick ass Marine and a strong lawyer . When she promises someone something she follows through even at her own detrement. I don't want this situation to tear her apart."

"If anything it'll pull her and Dee closer together, Denise neds someone, she needs something I can 't give her. She needs support. I'm trying but that's my baby too, that's my baby that's in her, and my baby that's in that bed, and my baby that's in the ground three blocks from here. I can't give her all I wish I could. I hope that Mac can."

"I hope you are right Frank, I'm counting on it. For Mac's sake .

"Frank stood up "I need to get back upstairs and relieve Denise . This whole thing is stressing out her pregnancy, which she doesn't need."

Harm followed him back inside and up to the pediatrics isolation unit. Both men saw Mac talking to Denise in the hall. Mac was crying and Denise stood there her mouth open in shock.

Frank hurried to his wife, "Denise...I'm right here baby. I'm right here. I'm here...you're fine. Let's sit down..." Mac watched Frank fuss and cuddle. She shook her head. "Hold her...hold her Frank, she needs it."

It was then Frank knew Denise would openly accept Mac, now he had to as well. He went to her and pulled her against him, she fit just like Dneise.

Harm was in shock that Frank held Mac as she cried. Denise looked over at Harm ans was astouneded to see him almost angry. How could this man just stand there as his girlfriend cried because her whole life was a lie? What was wrong with him?

Mac stepped back and wiped her face, "I'm... sorry it was hard to tell her."

Frank smiled, "It's okay we're family now."

Mac looked at Harm , frowning at his expression. "Harm, she believes me . I showed her the paperwork Bud faxed me." She walked up to him and showed him the paperwork. She put her arms around his waist as he wrapped her in his embrace. The thought in his head was, now she has family where do I fit in?

Denise stood up. "Okay...okay...let's go to the bathroom and clean up. Let's go clean up and have something to eat." She took Mac and walked her to the bathroom. "I'm so glad we're sisters," she said smiling. "I need a sister about now that I can trust. Suzanne and Beth are too busy competing for Dad's affection. Frank is under so much stress, I'm not being a very good wife to him."

Mac smiled at her "You're so lucky, having three children. I can't have any, I have endometriosis."

As Mac washed her face Denise brushed her hair. "Mac what is your relationship to Harm?"

Mac wiped her face off. "We are now a couple , we were partners for over 10 years before we finally acted on our love. We are working on plans to marry in the near future."

Denise looked at Mac "Do you love him ,does he love you?'"

Mac nodded "Yeah it just took us a long tome to act on our feelings." Denise smiled at her and they went out to hall to go to dinner.

In her heart she had serious doubts about Harmon Rabb.

Frank was snuggling with Molly, "I'm going to get something to eat with Mommy and we'll bring you a surprise okay." She nodded and rolled to go to sleep. Denise took them to a crab shack on the river, she didn't want to expose Mac to Roxy so early.

Frank watched how Mac and Harm interacted . She loved him and tempered how she showed him. Harm was not so touchy feely with her. She would put her hand in his and he would hold it close. He was almost aloof at times. When he looked at DEnise he got the feeling she did not like this Navy Captain and he was in deep trouble with his wife now that Sarah Mackenzie was her sister.

Denise told them after Molly's procedure she would tell her family the news and show them the proof. Mac looked a little nervous but Denise told her they would love her.

It was like they were two of the same person, the both ordered surf and turf with rare steaks, no steak sauce. They both asked for tonic waters with lime and both wanted extra dressing on the side so they could dip their already saturated vegetables. It was uncanny. As they ate Frnak noticed two men starting at them, he glared and one of the men, a young man in his twenites asked, "Do you ever worry you'll mix them up?" Frank scowled, grunted a no, the stood up, the kid was intimidated and beat feet as fast as he could away from the table.

Harm watched Mac and Denise talk softly to each other and eat their meal. He also watched Frank eat his meal quietly, he felt so out of place among these people. By the look of things they would be here a while. Frank watched Harm eat only vegetables and shook his head.

"If you're not going to eat that steak let Denise at it. She needs all the red meat she can hold with the baby. Personally I've never had anything against a good steak. Pilots not like meat or is it just the compnay?"

Harm turned and looked at Frank "I'm a vegetarian but occasionally eat chicken. " Mac leaned over and forked the steak off Harm's plate and cut it in half giving one half to Denise. "Thanks Harm, eat up Denise dessert is next." Denise looked at Frank and chuckled. Harm stared at Mac she was changing before his eyes and he almost couldn't comprehend it.

Frank marveled at how much food Denise put away when she was pregnant and at the odd combinations she made from things. He was there the entire pregnancy this time around. Frank tired to make small talk but the tension from the other officer was palpable. As soon as dinner was over he wanted to take Mac back the hotel to rest but she refused wanting instead to go to see her niece.

Back at the hospital Harm watched from the anteroom as Denise,Frank and Mac went into the child's room dressed in isolation outer wear. Frank carefully picked up his child and introduced her to Mac. Mac was mesmerized by the little girl. Blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had Denise's nose and chin. Mac smiled such a treasure. Ten minutes later she came out and took off the disposable outer wear. "She is beautiful Harm, I hope this works."

Harm handed her her purse "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I have to be back by 0800 for all the tests." She turned and waved to her new family and followed Harm down the hallway.

He was not happy with her and it showed. He was quiet most of the way back to the hotel and clearly demonstrated his anger as they arried in their room. "Come on Harm, we talked about this," Mac said realizing why he was upset.

"Did we?" he asked. "When exactly did we have this talk because I don't recall being a part of the conversation. We never had this talk."

"Harm I have a family ,it feels good. Why do you feel so threatened ?"

"Denise sends out negative vibes to me and Frank is condescending."

Mac started to change " Harm I love you that's all you let's get some sleep I have a big day tomorrow, and if I match Saturday will be very stressful. I need to know will you be there for me?"

"Of course I"ll be there Mac," he replied. 'I'm always there."

"What are you so angry about?" she asked. "It's not that I have a sister so what?"

"You didn't even ask me Mac! You didn't even ask me how I felt before you decided to do this, not one time did you ask me what I thought!"

Mac turned and looked at Harm "Asked you how you would feel. This is my life. My childhood and family were stolen from me. I thought you would be happy for me. Are you afraid they don't approve of you and make me chnge my mind about us? Only you and your actions can do that Harm."

"Not about that, about this procedure!" he snapped. "You're going through a painful operation for some kid you never even met! You've had enough pain, I've watched you suffer through enough pain!"

'My pain that little girl could die . I have what she needs. Besides they go into my pelvis from the back and not through my abdomen. Regardless that she is my niece I would still do it for her. Would you do it for me?"

"Yes! God what is with all these questions?" Harm asked. "You know what I'd do for you why all of a sudden are you questionging that!"

"Because I feel like we are on two sides of a crevace. I thought you were behind me and now I feel alone. I plan on doing this regardless . I just want to know if you love me enough to be there for me. Try to accept my family because if we marry they will be yours as well."

He nodded, "I'll accept them Mac, but what if they don't accept me. What then? Blood thicker than water? After all this time?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist "Harm I have known you over 12 years I love you, they will have to accept you because I don't intend on letting you go." She hugged him tight as he sighed and hugged her back.

"Then we better get you into bed, you'll have a rough couple of days honey." He kissed her full on the lips and lifted her into his arms holding her close and tight to his chest. "I love you Sarah Cahterine...what's you last name supposed to be?"

Mac laughed "It will always be Mackenzie because regardless what Joe and Deanne did Uncle Matt carries the name and I'm proud of it." "Come to bed and show me you love me, after Saturday it may be a while so hup too sailor."

A similar conversation was taking place in Molly's hospital room. Frak had Denise on his lap cradled to his chest. "It's all right baby...it's all right," he whispered. "It's okay...you'll accept her, I'll accept her, she'll know she is loved no matter what your familly does. It's all right, don't fret."

"Frank she is so differant than me and my is so self assured and confident, much more than me."

"Well Dee she probably learned that in the Marine Corp. Harm told me she had a bad upbringing but she persevered. I do honestly believe in his own way he loves her and wants to protect her. He said they have been together for more than a decade."

Denise looked at him "Then why aren't they married? I see that she loves him, but I have my doubts about him."

Frank looked her straight in the eye "Denise do not get in between them it could back fire on you." He kissed her softly and they both watched their little girl sleep.

Molly stirred and fussed about and hour later. Denise went to her and stroked her head. She opened her eyes, "Mommy, love the baby?" Denise nodded, "Yes you can love the baby honey. Here." She put Molly's hand on her tummy and she patted the baby bulge. She tired quickly and fell back to sleep. Denise was in tears, "Frank..."

Frank held Denise and rubbed her back, "Just think to next week. Everything will be done and with the new bone marrow she'll be on the mend. Besides you now have a sister, a twin, to be with. Molly will be fine baby and soon junior will be here."

"Are you upset that it's another girl?" she asked. He shook his head, "No...if she's anything like my Molly Pop, I can' tbe anything but totally happy."

"I kind of hoped it would be a boy but as long as she's healthy I don't care. I can't wait to say the girls and I. " Frank smiled "All my girls."

She kissed him and laid her head on his shoudler falling asleep quickly. He dozed holding her and their unborn baby close t his heart and with Molly's hand firmly encased in a glove of protection.

While Fank and Denise comforted each other at the hospital Harm and Mac proved to each other that they loved ane another. As they slept Mac dreamed about her childhood reliving the few good times and most of the bad times. She saw Denise standing in front of her very pregnant and looked down at her own flat belly. Mac woke up with a start .She looked around realizing she was in the hotel and Harm was snuggle up against her back, his arm wrapped around her waist snoring softly. She relaxed against the pillow thinking about Molly hoping that this procedure would work.

Harm and Mac arrived with doughnuts and coffee and a cup of herbal tea for Denise. Frank stepped out into the hall to meet them. "Denise had a really bad night, she's sleeping now on the bed next to Molly. She was up and down all night poor thing, this is just killing her mother's heart. If we lose this little one...Thank you so much for what you're willing to do. Everyone wants us to deliver early and use the baby but that's not why we made that baby, we made that baby out of love."

"What about that stored cord blood you do that?"

"We have discussed it with Dr. Maxwell. But Molly is going downhill real fast." He looked at Denise sleeping the circles dark under her eyes. "We already lost one child we can't lose another."

Mac smiled and patted his arm "This procedure will be just what she needs."

The doctor walked up to the group. "Morning Colonel are you ready to go for testing?"

"What exactly does Mac have to go through?"

"Blood tests and a chest x-ray. I'll check her vitals as well. By tomorrow we'll know for sure if she is physically ok for the procedure."

Mac smiled at Harm "I'm ready Dr. Maxwell where do I go?"Frank watched as Harm ,Mac and the doctor walk down the hall .He turned and looked at his wife and daughter and said a prayer.

"What are her chances of surviving with the transplant?" Harm asked. "Is this risk to Mac...I mean is it a sure thing this child is going to live or what?"

He nodded, "If the transplant takes the child or patient usually survies. It's rare to see alplastic in a child so young but the body has it's own mind sometimes. Here we are, we'll do the x rays first." He spoke to the tech and smiled, "I'll be back to check in with you shortly."

The tech had Mac put in a gown removing her bra and dogtags. She also put a lead apron around Mac's waist. Then they put her in a room and the nurse did all her vitals. They took several vials of blood and then the doctor checked her body for any lumps or bumps. He explained to Mac that tomorrow they would know all the results.

"If everything is okay what's next."

"Friday night no food or drink after midnight then be here at 500 Saturday morning. Tomorrow I can tell you more. Thank you Colonel and congratulations on finding your twin sister."

"Thank you doctor." Mac looked at Harm "We're on our way."

He smiled and hugged her tight. "I'm proud of what you're doing. I really am, it takes a lot to sacrifice for someone else.I am proud of this choice." Mac smiled and kissed him, "Let's go have some fun today. There so much to do here, let's have a good time."

They stopped in to check on the Sherwood's and left the hospital for a day of fun into old Charleston.

After a day touring museums and a ride on the Santee River they ate in a little French bistro and took a carriage ride. They stopped at the hospital on the way back to check on the little girl. They found both parents in the hallway one more inconsolable than the other. Mac gasped, "Oh God, Harm no," then started running.

Mac ran up to them "what happened?" Frank looked up at mac "Molly's running a high fever. It just spiked about 2 hours ago. They have her on multiple antibiotics."

"What about the transplant, can it still br done?"

"Yes," Frank replied. "The doctor says it's now or never, if your tests don't clear or there's a problem with the harvest...we're going to lost our little girl." Frank choked up again and hid his face inside Denise's hair. She stayed buried in his arms. Mac turned to Harm who had tears in his eyes himself. "You two relax, let us gown up and sit with her, I have a way with little kids, " Harm offered.

Mac and Harm dressed in isolation gera and went in to see Molly. Mac sat next to the little girl "Hey Molly girl it's aunt Mac and my friend Harm." Molly looked at them with listless eyes.

"Hey Molly you are such a cutie with those big blue eyes." Frank watched them from the window as Denise went to the bathroom to freshen up. He saw Harm brushing Molly's hair as Mac held her little hand. Denise walked up and saw them with Molly."There sits our hope for Molly's future. " She held ontoFrank's hand and leaned into him.

Harm tried to get Molly to talk to him. "Your Daddy is a solider?" She nodded. "My Daddy was a pilot, he flew airplanes really really fast. I fly airplanes too." Molly smiled, "My Daddy jumps from the planes and my brother did but he died. Where's my Daddy?"

He's right there on the other side of that window. We wanted to come in and say hello."Molly looked at Mac "Mommy says you look like her?"

Mac smiled behind the mask."I do."

Molly looked down "You have no baby in your belly."

Mac looked at Harm "No...no I don't."

"Mommy said the baby is there cause she and Daddy had too much love so it made a baby..." Molly coughed and whimpered. "Want my Daddy." Mac nodded and got up. "Frank, Molly's starting to fuss for you. She is such a precious little girl."

Frank quickly gowned up and went into the room. He very carefully picked up his baby. Harm watched as he cuddled her close and whispered to looked at the window and saw Mav and Denise standind side by side. "Look Molly see mommy and Aunt Mac see how much they look alike."

Molly waved at them. Harm stood and gently caressed Molly's head and walked out of the room. He took off the outer garments and stood watching Frank and Molly "They have such a connection its amazing."

"Frank wasn't home much when Jeremy was little. He never stopped regretting that especially after he died. Molly was only three months old, he swore to be here for her and he was."

"Now this is tearing him up. He can't do anything for her but hold her. "

Harm nodded "She's happy he is . She asked for him ."

Denise rubbed her belly, "She is her daddy's girl." Mac looped her arm through Denise's "In one week we will all be smiling. I just know it."

She nodded and looked at Mac, "Sarah...I"m so scared...I"m scared because my baby is sick...she might die but...I can get through it with Frank...but if she does die...I"m gonna lose him too...losing her really will kill him..."

Mac hugged her tight "She won't die and Frank will be ok. Think positive. All I can say is my future mother in law saw your appeal on the news and here I am. God provided this-how can it go wrong."

Denise didn't know, she just cried harder in Mac's arms until she gasped out and nearly hit the ground. Harm saw her legs buckle and caught her, "What's the matter, you having the baby?" Mac shook her head, "It's too early...it hurts..." He didn't wait he scoopped her up and ran with her leaving Mac to tell Frank things just went from bad to worse.

Denise was taken to the maternity ward and her OB called. She was put in a bed and admitted. The OB checked her out and looked at Mac and Harm . "Where is her husband?"

"In the pediatric isolation unit why?"

"Denise is in labor.,"

"But she's only 7.5 months pregnant."

"Yes we have a problem and I need to talk to Frank, can you get him?"

Harm nodded "I'll go," and took off. Mac went to Denise's side and wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.

She was sobbing, "Don't let my baby die...my babies..."

"Ssh," Mac cooed. "Ssh...it's all right, it's all right. Ssh. Ssh..." She held her sister in her arms lying on the bed with her. Neither of her sisters would do this, neither even asked to come see her.

Harm ran into Molly's room without garb. "What the Hell are you doing?!" Frank snapped and Harm backed up. "I need to talk to you, right now."

Frank laid Molly down and ran over. "It's Denise, she's in maternity, bad pains and she's really upset. Docs want to talk to you. I'll stay with her." Harm gowned up as Frank stripped and ran off to maternity.


	4. Chapter 4

Harm walked over to Molly's bed and sat down, "Hi there sweetie pie."

"Where did Daddy go?"

"Oh to talk to the doctor so here I am to keep you company."

"Do you want me to tell you about my plane and how aunt Mac screams when she goes up in it?"

Molly nodded her head.

Frank ran to maternity and saw the doctor coming out of a room. "Doc where's Denise, my wife?"

"She's in room six," he replied. "Her sister is in there with her."

Frank saw Mac on the bed with Denise in her arms just rocking her and holding her, being as soothing as she could. "What's wrong?" Frank asked.

The doctor walked Frank out to the hallway. "Denise is in labor, I have given her a drug to stop it. She'll have to stay on bed rest and monitored often."

"She won't our daughter is downstairs and might have a bone marrow transplant on Saturday."

"She has no choice . If she stays put maybe Saturday she can wait with you in a wheelchair but back to bed after."

He nodded, "I'll talk to her."

Frank went inside. "Dee, baby can you hear me?" he asked.

She was exhausted and loopy. "Denise, honey, open your eyes baby. Open your eyes." She pushed them open. "Frank what..."

He held her hand. "The baby wants out and the doctors want you to stay in bed with your legs up and all that like you did with the boy okay?"

Denise squinted at Frank, "I can't I have to stay with my baby girl."

"Dee you don't have a choice, if you stay off your feet maybe you can go to term." Denise was fading out and Frank felt tired. When was his family going to catch a break?

She opened her eyes, "Sarah...have Sarah stay with Molly, she'll think it's me she won't cry...I don't want my baby to think I left her."

Frank nodded. "I'll talk to her, you can sit in the wheelchair after a little bit, just rest for now honey."

Frank looked at Mac "Would you sit with Molly for awhile? I need to sit here with Dee."

"Yeah Frank ,I'll go now." She kissed Denise's cheek and left.

Frank stayed with Molly until she fell asleep then went to stay with Denise. Along with the meds to stop her contractions she was given a sedative. Frank lay his head on the bed holding her hand and fell asleep.

Harm and Mac were back at the hospital early the next morning to hear the results. She was thrilled when they were given the go ahead to continue the procedure. "It's all set up, tomorrow morning we'll get Molly some new bone marrow, she'll be strong again," Mac told her sister.

Denise nodded, "Keep an eye on Frank. His friends have all but abandoned him since...he needs someone." Mac nodded. "Harm's up there now arguing with him about pilots verses paratroopers and who has a bigger..."

Denise smiled and held onto Mac's hand, "Why haven't you married Harm before now?"

Mac sighed "It's very complicated -we seemed to fight against one another until finally a few years ago we got our heads out of our sixes."

"We are trying to figure out a date for the wedding. That's why we were La Jolla with his parents, that and his mother just had heart surgery."

Denise looked at her "Are you afraid, Sarah?"

Mac shrugged "No I know there will be pain but I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

Denise sighed "When all this over will I ever see you again?"

"Of course," Mac replied. "All my life I've wanted a sister and a brother and family. To belong...you'll probably get sick of me," Mac laughed. "I love kids and I can't..."

Denise smiled. "I know the pain, I do. After my boy was born, they said I couldn't have another baby, and Molly was a surprise after that. We never dreamed we'd...but here she is. We're naming her Laura Elizabeth."

Mac smiled "That's a nice name. Harm and I have been trying but nothing. I was told I have a 4% chance of getting pregnant. We've been trying for over a year. I guess it's not in the cards. I'll just spoil yours."

Denise smiled. "You're welcome too. I love you, Sarah. I do love you. You are part of me. We are part of each other. Anything I can do to help you have that baby I'll do it. I mean it Sarah. Go to my pursue."

Mac brought her the purse. She reached in and took out her wallet "Here's my son Jeremy, my baby I love him and miss him so much. After this one is born we'll talk."

Mac nodded, "You rest I'm going and will see you tomorrow." Mac kissed her on the cheek and went to find Harm. He promised her a lobster dinner.

"She glows when she talks about Frank, just glows. It's not just love it's like worship."

Harm nodded, "I got that from him too. My Dee...my baby...yeah, he loves her more than healthy in my book."

Mac sat back in her chair and put don her fork. "It's not any different than Bud and Harriet. They genuinely love one another and have been married over 20 years. I think it's beautiful. I...wish I could have that. Someone who loves me so much he doesn't care who sees."

Harm reached for her hand "I love you Mac. I have shown you."

Mac looked at him quirking her eyebrow "Have you?"

"Yes I have," Harm snapped. "What is this with you all of a sudden? You keep snapping at me, doubting me! You just met these people and you're tossing me to the curb for them!"

"I'm not throwing you to the curb. I just don't think it's fair that you say Frank is obsessed with his family. Would you be that way if we had a family?"

"Yes Sarah I would be protective of you and our children." As they were talking a man was watching with a keen interest.

Harm reached out and held her hand. "Stop questioning me. Start believing in me or I...I can't do this okay, since we've been here I've felt like a second class citizen; like nothing I do is good enough for you, nothing! I was there for you through all of the work, through the ptsd, through the endo, through Dalton and Mic and Clay, I was there not them, me!"

Mac looked down "I know Harm and I'm not treating you like a second class citizen. You don't like the fact that Denise and I are sisters. Harm I'm going to marry you if you still want to marry me. I get the feeling that you don't like them. We have to stop this pissing match. Tomorrow I'm going to need you more than I ever had. Denise and Frank will be together with their child. Okay?"

He nodded, "I'm not Frank Sherwood, I won't ever be Frank. I won't be like Frank, if you want that..." He got up and kissed his lips. "I want you."

Later that night Harm held Mac as they slept .She slept on his shoulder her arm across his chest and her leg between his. They fit together just like a puzzle.

The morning of the procedure Mac and Harm arrived at the hospital at 0500. Mac had been NPO since midnight and she was uncomfortable. She was admitted and transferred up to her room. She changed into a patient gown and sat on the bed and waited. At 0700 the doctor came in to talk to her and at 0800 the orderlies came to get her to take her to the OR. Harm walked with her to the elevator and kissed her goodbye. The orderlies told him where to wait, and the elevator door closed.

Frank sat with Denise when she looked at his watch "Frank go sit with Harm in the waiting room. My OB promised I could go down to Molly's room in a few hours. I don't want him to be alone." He agreed.

Frank saw the other man pacing the OR waiting room. He approached with coffee and two bagels. "Here, got you something to eat to pass the time."

Harm nodded, "I'm not hungry right now but thanks."

Frank sat down and started eating, "I've never been on this side of it except once when Denise had our son. She had troubles with him."

Harm looked at him and picked up the coffee and drank some. "Mac never had surgery that I waited for her."

"It isn't easy and it never gets easier. I worry about this pregnancy especially now."

Harm watched him eat his bagel and thought to himself, "Guess nothing stops his appetite."

Frank looked at him "You better eat now it may be a while before you eat again. Did the doctor say how long this procedure would take?"

Harm sat back in the chair "He said she would be pre-op for about 30 minutes then into the OR. Harvesting could take about 45 minutes to an hour. Then the recovery room where they will make sure she's awake from the twilight sleep. She's upstairs in 432, a private room."

"Denise should be in Molly's room by 1000. The doctor says the transfusion should be started by then. After Mac is up in her room I'll st with my girl's."

"Frank, can I ask you something?" Harm said sitting down. "Why do you treat Denise like you do?"

Bagel in one hand, and coffee cup in the other Frank looked confused. "What do you mean by that? She's my wife the most important thing in my life besides my children. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for that woman."

"I guess...you kind of baby her a little, I mean, Mac is a strong woman, she's independent, she can survive totally on her own, and Denise can't. You kind of smother her."

Frank sat up and looked Harm straight in the eye. "I have known Denise since she was 19 years old. I married her when she was 20. I was deployed most of our marriage. We lost our son three years ago in Afghanistan. Four years ago we almost split up because we were growing apart. At the last moment we agreed we didn't want to split .We reconciled. Denise is a strong woman and could probably survive on her own but we want to be together. I spoil her because I didn't in the beginning. We were given a second chance in our marriage and with Molly and the new baby."

"There are other ways to show love," Harm replied. "Like trusting your woman to be her own person."

Frank shook his head and cut him off. "That right there, that's bullshit lawyer double talk, that's what that is. That is bullshit lawyer doubletalk for "I'm too damn chicken to totally commit myself to another person, to totally trust another person," that's what that is."

Harm sat straight up, "Mac and I have committed to each other . We are in a monogamous relationship. Hell we're even trying to get pregnant. You can't get more committed than that."

"Nothing spells committed like marriage," Frank replied. "You're with her twelve years or something like that, you're not married, that's bullshit; and challenging her for trying to find herself, that's worse. She'll walk, I'm warning you, try to get between her and finding out who SHE is and she will walk, I know, I did it."

"I'm not standing in her way, she was the one who wanted to wait on the marriage. Finding out she has a sister is taking some getting used to. It doesn't help when you two are hostile to me, especially Denise. I love Mac and have for many years and she says the same. She wants to be pregnant before we marry; we have a limited window time."

"I understand that, so do we now...we lost a lot of years believing Denise couldn't have more babies. And we are not in the least bit hostile toward you, Denise isn't hostile in the least, she doesn't trust you, but she's not hostile toward you. Mac is her sister and family is important to her. Especially now for what she is doing."

"Mac is not a sister to her," Harm replied. "They just found this out two days ago."

Frank stood up, "Okay, I'm gonna lay this on the line for you. To Denise, family is everything, and our baby girl will die if not for the bone marrow your fiancée is giving of her own volition. That makes her family twin or not! You need to accept that Mac will want to be a part of our family and if you don't want to lose her you better accept us as well."

Harm stood up, towering over Frank. "I don't know about family because I'm a only child and my mother and stepfather live in California."

"You just better check the negative attitude around Denise."

"Captain," the OR nurse said stepping into the waiting area ."Sarah is in recovery now. She's resting."

Harm walked over to the nurse "How did she do?"

"She did fine , she's real groggy right now." As Harm spoke to the nurse Michael Holden walked into the waiting room. "Frank I need to talk to you."

Frank nodded and headed over to Michael, "Yes Sir. Molly's about to get her transfusion, I don't have a lot of time."

"Frank I don't really know how to say this. I saw Denise at the Wharf restaurant last night with another man." Michael looked around and stopped talking. "That's the guy she was with," pointing to Harm.

Frank stared at Michael. "I don't know whether to laugh in your face or break your neck. That is Captain Harmon Rabb, United States Navy and that..." He pointed to Mac being wheeled out. "Is Denise's twin sister, Sarah Mackenzie."


End file.
